Dassault Mirage
'Dassault Mirage' The Dassault Mirage is the name given to a series of mostly delta-winged fighters and bombers that have been produced by the French aircraft manufacturer Dassault Aviation, flown by the French Air Force, and widely exported to foreign counties. 'Mirage 2000C' The Dassault Mirage 2000 is a French multirole, single-engine fourth-generation jet fighter manufactured by Dassault Aviation. It was designed as a lightweight fighter based on the Mirage III in the late 1970s for the French Air Force (Armée de l'Air). The Mirage 2000 evolved into a multirole aircraft with several variants developed, with sales to a number of nations. The Mirage 2000 is considered an export success with over 600 aircraft built. The first Mirage 2000 to go into service was the single-seat Mirage 2000C interceptor, C stands for Chasseur (Fighter) variant. There were four single-seat prototypes, including the initial Mirage 2000 prototype. The first production Mirage 2000C flew in November 1982. Deliveries began in 1983. The first operational squadron was formed in 1984, the 50th anniversary of the French Air Force. A total of 124 Mirage-2000Cs were obtained by the AdA. *'Tech Level: '''6 *'Damage Base:' 15 *'Min./Max. Airspeed:' 3/25 *'Maneuver (Loaded): 2 (4) *'Aerobatic (Loaded): '''1 (0) *'Defence (Loaded): 15 (13) *'Climb Rate (Loaded): '''2 (1) *'Shallow/Steep/Power/Vertical Dives:' 2/4/6/8 *'Operational Ceiling: 11 *'''Stores External/Pylon/Internal: 5/2/0 *'Guns:' 2x 30mm DEFA *'Cost: '''1188 *'Maintenance Cost: 95 '''Mirage 2000N The Mirage 2000N is the two-seater nuclear strike variant which was intended to carry the Aerospatiale Air-Sol Moyenne Portee (ASMP) nuclear stand-off missile. Initial flight tests of two prototypes began on 3 February 1983, and the Mirage 2000N entered operational service in 1988. A total of 75 were built. *'Tech Level: '''6 *'Damage Base:' 15 *'Min./Max. Airspeed:' 3/25 *'Maneuver (Loaded): 2 (4) *'Aerobatic (Loaded): '''1 (0) *'Defence (Loaded): 15 (13) *'Climb Rate (Loaded): '''2 (1) *'Shallow/Steep/Power/Vertical Dives:' 2/4/6/8 *'Operational Ceiling: 11 *'''Stores External/Pylon/Internal: 5/2/0 *'Guns:' None *'Cost: '''1062 *'Maintenance Cost: 85 '''Mirage 3C 3C is fighter/interceptor of the Mirage III line. Developed in the late 1950s, this early supersonic warrior is still in service and spawned a tremendously successful export program. *'Tech Level: '''4 *'Damage Base:' 15 *'Min./Max. Airspeed:' 3/23 *'Maneuver (Loaded): 2 (3) *'Aerobatic (Loaded): '''1 (0) *'Defence (Loaded): 13 (13) *'Climb Rate (Loaded): '''1 (1) *'Shallow/Steep/Power/Vertical Dives:' 2/3/5/7 *'Operational Ceiling: 11 *'''Stores External/Pylon/Internal: 2/0/0 *'Guns:' 2x 30mm DEFA *'Cost: '''440 *'Maintenance Cost: 53 '''Mirage 3E An offshoot of the 3C, the Mirage 3E is a single-seat tactical strike and fighter-bomber aircraft, with 30 cm (11¾ in) fuselage plug to accommodate an additional avionics bay behind the cockpit. Fitted with Cyrano II radar with additional air-to-ground modes compared to Mirage IIIC, improved navigation equipment, including TACAN and a Doppler radar in undernose bulge. Powered by an Atar 09C-3 turbojet engine. 183 built for the French Air Force. *'Tech Level: '''4 *'Damage Base:' 15 *'Min./Max. Airspeed:' 3/25 *'Maneuver (Loaded): 3 (3) *'Aerobatic (Loaded): '''1 (0) *'Defence (Loaded): 13 (12) *'Climb Rate (Loaded): '''1 (0.9) *'Shallow/Steep/Power/Vertical Dives:' 2/4/6/8 *'Operational Ceiling: 11 *'''Stores External/Pylon/Internal: 3/0/0 *'Guns:' 2X30mm Cannon *'Cost: '''432 *'Maintenance Cost: 52 '''Mirage 50C Heavily upgraded Mirage 5. 'Mirage 5A' The Dassault Mirage 5 is a supersonic attack aircraft designed in France by Dassault Aviation during the 1960s, and manufactured in France and a number of other countries. It was derived from Dassault's popular Mirage III fighter, and spawned several variants of its own. 'Mirage F1' Dassault Mirage F1 is a French air-superiority fighter and attack aircraft designed and built by Dassault Aviation as a successor of the Mirage III family. The Mirage F1 entered service in the French Air Force in the early seventies. Powered by a single SNECMA Atar turbojet providing about 7 tonnes-force (69 kN; 15,000 lbf) of thrust, the F1 has been used as a light multipurpose fighter and has been exported to about a dozen nations. More than 700 F1s have been produced. Among the third generation European supersonic fighter (i.e., among those built in the sixties and early seventies) the F1 was the most successful, most significantly because almost all of its users have used it in wars and regional conflicts. Dassault Mirage F1 has been used by 13 air forces, with 8 of them still using it (including France). *'Tech Level: '''5 *'Damage Base:' 16 *'Min./Max. Airspeed:' 3/25 *'Maneuver (Loaded): 4 (5) *'Aerobatic (Loaded): '-1 (-2) *'''Defence (Loaded): 13 (12) *'Climb Rate (Loaded): '''1 (0.9) *'Shallow/Steep/Power/Vertical Dives:' 2/4/6/8 *'Operational Ceiling: 13 *'''Stores External/Pylon/Internal: 4/0/0 *'Guns:' 2x 30mm DEFA *'Cost: '''688 *'Maintenance Cost: 69 '''Mirage IV Mirage IV is a French jet-propelled supersonic strategic bomber and deep-reconnaissance aircraft. Voodoo Scuttlebutt *''"It turns, it burns and it has guts. If the Mirage had an ECM system and acceptable warload I would of kept it forever. Oh and it cost us shit all to buy it."'' '- Nathan "Bowman" Webber - Swart Katte Flight on the Mirage IIIc' *''"Doesn't turn. Doesn't climb. But it's fast, and it can carry Matras. Stick some R.530s on it and avoid turning fights and the Mirage F1 is a fine fighter." '''- David "Uno" Peled on the Mirage F1 ' Dassault Mirage Dassault Mirage